Big Henry, Little Henry
by JMolover13
Summary: Henry Meets his namesake thanks to his mothers breaking the curse. Tumblr Prompt.


No one really knew what exactly broke the curse or why it broke in the moment it did. It was any ordinary day… and it was any ordinary kiss. Emma and Regina had been together for well over three years, but for some reason… a reason that no one would ever really understand, that night things changed.

They were at the annual Storybrooke Ball. Everyone was dressed better than Neil Patrick Harris. Like literally everyone was dressed to the nines; it was a truth no one could refute… Emma even tried to sing 'Nothing Suits Me Like A Suit' because she felt that everyone was suited-up Barney style… no one joined in with her though.

Regina only rolled her eyes the first time… and the second time she gave her a warning look. By the third time, Emma found herself standing alone. She ducked her head and quickly found her lover, "I promise I won't sing _How I Met Your Mother_ anymore…" She said sullenly, resting her head on Regina's bare shoulder.

Regina laughed and turned slightly, "That's all we ask." She grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

Emma, ever enthusiastic of Regina's kisses, was more than happy to see the intent in the brunette's eyes. She pulled her woman close and kissed her solidly… it was in this moment that everything paused… or it felt like it did. It felt at the very least like everything slowed. It was the same kind of eerie, but honestly kind of cool, out of body, time is totally warped feeling you get whilst in the midst of a car wreck that only damages your car and not any person.

When they pulled away from each other they found themselves in crazy medieval ball dress… Granted, since Emma had begged and pleaded to be in a suit that year, she was wearing pants, but damn they were sexy pants. Regina was in a gown that she would have recognized if it had been drained of the deep purple color it was. Her cleavage was on high alert and she felt the corset making itself known to her.

As they looked around they found Mary Margaret and David sitting next to them on what appeared to be throwns, wearing crowns… and Mary Margaret's hair fell to at least the middle of her back. They looked beyond Mary Margaret and David and saw Henry sitting in his own chair… who looked like the prince he… apparently was. And finally the sights and sounds seeped into their brains. They realized that everyone was clapping for them.

Emma took Regina's lead and smiled along with her, "The fuck's goin' on?" She asked through her toothy grin.

Regina responded in the same way the question was asked, "Well, I assume based on the fact that we're on this platform, everyone is clapping for us, and the heaviness added to our heads that we've been crowned royalty…"

"So the fairytale thing?"

"All real… we'll get to that eventually dear…. Once we figure out what is going on, that is…"

James stood and put his arm out to silence them, "Enough." He calmed them, "Let us celebrate anniversary with dinner and dancing."

Henry ran up and hugged his mothers, "Mom! Come dance with me!" He pulled Regina's hand and tugged her to the dance floor.

Emma sat back in her seat. As she turned to Mary Margaret and David once more… she realized that they weren't who she thought they were… they were older and Margaret carried her few graying hairs gracefully while David was a silver fox.

Mary Margaret turned to her, "Emma dear? What's wrong?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer, but David cut in, "Snow! Relax! She didn't want this big anniversary party for her and her love. She's just pouting like the princess she is, is all." He leaned over and gave her a wink, letting her know he was teasing.

"No James! Don't tease her on her night. She may get you back on ours…" She grinned at the man next her.

"Oh no she won't. She's much to smart a girl to try to get me back for any of the teasing, painful and embarrassing as it may be for her to endure, to ever try to tease her father." He looked to his wife, "She'll simply get me back whilst sparring, isn't that right, my darling?" He grinned over to Emma.

"Absolutely." Emma nodded and grinned… on the inside she was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on… _Okay… Snow… James… Right… Me daughter of Snow White and Princes…James? Charming… I didn't know he had a name…_ She wondered off for a moment before Regina was escorted back up by Henry.

She put her hands out to Emma, "Come my love." She smiled at Emma, and eyed her telling her that she got some news from their son.

Emma smiled back at her and walked with her alongside the dance floor. They nodded and smiled at their guests as they passed by, but continued on out of the party. They walked along the large fountain in the yard and eventually headed into the maze of shrubbery.

"So… apparently… I was never evil." She looked at Emma as they walked along.

"I've always believed that… no matter what Henry said." Emma nodded.

"No, darling… you don't understand…" She stopped walking as they came to a clearing and took her hand, "In the version of life that you and I know… I was an Evil Bitch of a woman that only sought out revenge. I cast a curse over this entire world and I ripped my own father's heart out to get us here."

Emma knit her brows, "Fuck…"

"Yeah…" Regina looked off to the side for a moment before turning back, "But… Henry told me about this version of life, and as he spoke it was like memories sparked… Darling in this life… I am not evil. I am capable of it's powers, but I am not… See, my mother was the woman that threatened your parents on their wedding night… I was merely a toddler at home."

"Then what was your mom so pissed about?"

Regina put up her hands, "My mother is purely evil… I've always said that evil isn't born it's made, but let me tell you… I think she was born that way. No one could ever do anything right… She hated me because I was born more magical than she could ever hope to be… apparently, she tried to rip my father's heart out to curse us all to Storybrooke but I stopped her… I protected my father's heart from her so that she could never get it…I don't know how I did it… I was three, but I did it…"

Emma's brows were raised, ever-impressed with her love. But she pressed the conversation on, "And then.. what? How are we all awesome and married and have a kid?"

"Well, my childhood was pretty much the same…" Her eyes flickered with pain and Emma only leaned into her and kissed her cheek.

"You know that I try to take that away from you." She nuzzled Regina's cheek.

"Oh, darling you do." Regina nuzzled her right back before she continued on with everything Henry told her… because he loves his moms' story—that's what he had told Regina at least, "You were out riding your horse near my lands and that the horse went rogue… I happened to be on my horse at the time and ran after you. After your horse lost steam we just rode on for a while and talked." Regina leaned into her, "Well, you had just told me that you told me that you were going to have your daddy get you a different horse because a princess liked you deserved to never fear for her life…"

"Hey I was being sarcastic!" Emma said, then raised her brows, "Well that's a new and interesting feeling…" She said as she started remembering things from this life as well. She grinned and shook her head, "I got what I deserved nevertheless for being cocky and spoiled."

"Yes, you threw your head into a low tree branch and fell off your horse." Regina spoke dryly.

"Hey, I was only trying to entertain… I had fallen in love instantly." She looked at Regina then pushed on her before she started walking.

Regina caught Emma's hand and intertwined their fingers together, "I did too… and it was that fateful day that I learned how hard love could be…"

"Especially with your mother trying to get involved…" Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. She swallowed and looked down, "I'm sorry that he never came…"

Regina looked up at Emma as they walked along the path they had already taken, "What?"

"Your father…. I'm sorry he never came… We just… couldn't risk your mother… I could never risk your safety, despite how bad it hurt to risk your happiness… I couldn't do it."

"Oh Darling… I know…"

"But he's your father… He deserved to walk you down the isle at our wedding like mine did… he deserved to be there the day Henry was born—hell he deserved to know that Henry was a magic baby… although I assume he probably did know, but he deserved to be there all the same… like mine was… He deserved all of these things…"

"I know… it is his choice to either come or not though Emma… we gave him the invitations…"

"It's been eleven years… it's been exactly eleven years four months and six days…" Emma paused, "Technically I guess it's been like 33 years, but who's really keeping track of all that?" She scrunched her nose then gave her wife…_her wife_—she was still reeling—an Eskimo kiss before she continued, " It's been.. however long it's been and Henry has never met his namesake… and as far as I can see… which might not be a lot yet because I'm still getting random shit every second… but as far as I can tell… there's not a good reason…" Emma said as she leaned against the fountain's ledge and did her best to pull Regina close, big, poofy, purple dress and all.

"You're right." A third voice came from the doorway of the porch.

"Daddy?" Regina stared in awe at her father.

"Regina." He smiled.

"What… what are you doing here?" She poke the words, but had no idea what she was saying… she was so happy to see him again. She dropped into his arms and held him tight.

Emma stood back and watched. She looked over to a shadow in the lighted window. She smiled and gestured him out. Henry ran over to her hugged her, "Momma, who's that?" He asked Emma.

"Well, kid, that's your mother's father… that's Henry, your grandfather… the guy we named you after." Emma said as she turned her son around to watch the mother and father get reacquainted as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him to her as well.

"Grampa Henry?" He asked now even more intrigued.

The older Henry turned around at hearing his name, he was more intrigued with what came before it and the unknown voice… and when he saw the ten year old grandson… He got weak in the knees. Regina smiled at him and walked her father over to her and Emma's son.

"Daddy?" Regina looked at her father, "This is your grandson… Henry."

The younger Henry put his hand out, "Hello Grampa." He said as politely as he could. He wanted to show this man he was named after that he was worthy of the name.

The older of the two chuckled and swatted his hand away, "Hello, my boy." He knelt down and hugged him. Then he pulled the boy away and stared at him, "I can't believe I've been missing out on you for ten years." He looked up to see the boy's mothers place a hand on either of his shoulders then wrap and arm around each other's waists, "I can't believe I've missed out on all of you for ten years." He stood up and took his daughter-in-law's hand, "You were the only good thing for Regina that ever came into our home." He kissed her hand.

Emma let go of Regina and wrapped her arms around the older man, "Now, Henry… I think there was one other good thing for her in that home aside from my frequent visits…" She kissed his cheek.

Henry pulled from her, "Thank you my dear, but… I could… I should have been better."

Little Henry interrupted, "Well… If you're good enough for me… their pride and joy, to get named after, then there's probably not a lot more you could better yourself at, Grampa…" He started out cocky, then ended sweetly.

"You'll have to excuse him for that snobby, superior thinking… He gets that from our daughter…" James said as he and Snow made their way outside, "I see you've finally come to join us my good man." He said as he clapped big Henry's shoulder and shook his hand.

"Yes, well… there are only so many reasons her mother can keep me away from our daughter… She ran out." He said with a grin as he looked at Regina and cupped her face, "She finally ran out."


End file.
